


spideytorchhhh

by mourgebunny



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourgebunny/pseuds/mourgebunny





	spideytorchhhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsprettyfuckinggaydude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprettyfuckinggaydude/gifts).



once upon a time, a fiery boy named johnny set himself on fire and got named the human matchstick. i mean the human torch.

 

second upon a time, a four-eyed boy named peter got spider powers.

they fell in love and got hot and sticky

 

happily ever after

 

 

 

 

 

except not because marvel never lets anyone be happy


End file.
